The Mechanic
by HollywoodTwore
Summary: 25 year old local mechanic Emmett... an overall wearing, grease smeared biker with a mischievous smile and twinkling eyes. Then there's Rose...a sweet and innocent but sexually frustrated teenager. Her parents don't approve, but when did that ever matter? She can't have him but that won't stop her wanting him. Struggling to sleep, whats a girl to do? One-Shot, R/E, AH, MA


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the Twilight franchise and everything is the property of S. Meyer. No infringement is intended. **

Hello readers! This is a short little piece that I wrote a while ago but haven't gotten around to posting yet. The passages written in italics are what Rose is imagining. Enjoy! :-)

* * *

**The Mechanic.**

A blond girl in her late teens reclined atop a neat bed on the left side of her body, her thick hair splayed over the pillows. She was wearing a blue tank top with white shorts, smooth slender legs tucked up into her stomach.

The wind raged and the rain poured outside, raindrops ferociously flung against the window, yet the room was moderately warm for a November in Washington. Rose struggled in vain to fall asleep; she'd been tossing and turning for the past hour, desperately trying to find an undisturbed oblivion that her parents, in the room across from hers, undoubtedly were in, allowing themselves rest for the busy day ahead. But try as she might Rose couldn't fall to sleep. Her thoughts were plagued by a pair of mischievous brown eyes that twinkled up at her from sun weathered rough skin.

The beautifully distracting eyes belonged to Mr Emmett McCarty, resident mechanic and local rebel. He was tall..._very_ tall, much more so than her 5'4" frame, and towered over her whenever he was close. But a single glimpse into his eyes led her to believe it was more of a protective stance than a truly threatening pose.

At 25 years old with a long record of run-ins with the law, her parents, the proud Catholics that they were, would never approve of her feelings for him. Nevertheless this didn't sway Rose and she thought of him continually, of his thick curly hair, a brown so dark it was almost black, and his devil-may-care attitude that put so many off. She thought of his lush lashes, so long they touched his cheeks, and the brown eyes that they framed so perfectly. Her mind dwelled on his broad shoulders and muscled arms and how, when wearing his blue overalls, skin smeared with grease, she felt a tightening sensation in the pit of her stomach.

A lazy smile graced her face as she rolled onto her back, legs unfurling; her blue eyes swept the room before softly shutting.

Behind closed lids Rose remembered the Sunday previously when she, accompanied by her Father and Mother, had attended morning mass dressed in her finest only to see Emmett sat on their usual pew, right next to where Rose always sat. He was glaringly out of place in the prestigious Catholic Church but looked like he couldn't care less. Rose had felt her heart thump heavily inside her chest.

"What's _he_ doing here?" Her mother had hissed, scowling in the direction of his turned back, her nose wrinkling with disgust at his tousled hair and unshaven face.

Her father had said something disdainful in reply, but, drowning in the distraction that was dressed in a crisp black suit, polished shoes and silk grey tie, Rose didn't catch it. Even wearing his Sunday best Emmett was _still_ rugged. With a secret smile she had dutifully taken her place beside him, sneaking glances out the corner of her eye throughout the entire service, only paying the minimal amount of attention to what the Reverend was saying.

That night, laid in bed, Rose honestly couldn't remember anything from Mass apart from the feelings playing havoc in her body at being so close to Mr McCarty. Sweaty palms, thumping heart and shaky breaths...she had it all. Her smile grew as she pressed her legs tightly together, her palms tingled and heat spread in her lower stomach while reminiscing.

The first time she glimpsed the mechanic had been with her friend, Jessica, another well-bred Catholic with strict parents. They had been returning from Port Angeles when they had driven past a broken down red Chevy at the side of the road with a tow-truck in front. Emmett had stepped out of the blue tow-truck and into the sunshine, overalls unzipped and hanging off his hips with the arms tied around his waist showing off a dirty wife beater. The sun bounced off his tanned skin, skin stretched tight over bulging muscles. Jessica immediately pulled over and offered their assistance.

"No thanks, babe, I can take it from here," he'd said, eyes firmly fixed on Rose, a roguish smile playing along his lips.

Since then there had been no going back...she was helpless to his charms. His mischievous eyes, playful behaviour and constant banter were such a change from the uptight routine of her day-to-day life that Rose was hypnotized, drawn in to his new and exciting ways.

As she thought of his deep voice Rose's hand gently lifted off the bed and landed on her stomach, fingers lazily drawing invisible patterns over her clothed mid-drift. Heat from her stomach seeped to between her thighs and she unconsciously smiled into the empty room.

Eyes still closed she continued to trace random shapes before she pushed her hand flat against herself, running it down her body to the hem of her top and sliding it underneath. Gently she rubbed soothing circles with a flat hand, each gradually becoming larger than the last until finally they swept from her pelvis to her ribcage. Her tongue darted out to sweep her lips as she brushed the underside of her breasts. Excitement building, Rose placed her right hand on her left breast she squeezed and massaged tenderly, the smile gracing her lips growing larger as they parted slightly. Her hand palmed softly before she extended her thumb and index finger to take in her nipple, rolling it to a hardened peak.

A soft sigh escaped before her eyes opened and flickered around the room, wary of getting caught. She could see her parent's reactions; her Mother's disgust at Roses' whorish behaviour and her Father's shock at his 18 year old daughter, previously believed sweet and innocent, lusting after a man 7 years older than her. A common, filthy and ill mannered man to boot!

Pushing thoughts of her parents from her mind, Rose closed her eyes and her hand moved to her right breast to repeat the motions, this time more firmly, her movements coloured with determination.

As she pushed her head further back into the cushions Rose played with her nipples and her mind moved to a dirty, grease covered Emmett sat on his scarlet motorbike. Her parents disapproved greatly, scowling their abhorrence whenever he was seen on it, but Rose couldn't help the feelings that arose inside of her when seeing him make it purr and hum. It was a dangerous and sexy death trap, a machine only a real man could handle. Mr McCarty was definitely a _real_ man. A gentle moan left her open mouth and Rose arched her back, raising her other hand up to attend to her needy chest.

A sudden _crack_ jerked her eyes open and she glanced nervously around the room searching for any sign of intrusion. Eyes falling on the closed door she realised it was just the storm blowing branches against her window and relaxed, her eyes closed, hands continuing their ministrations on her breasts.

Emmett once again had entered her mind and all worry left. After lifting her legs Rose lay with her shoulders and head touching the bed, back arched like a cat, hips pressing into the blanket below her and knee's bent, feet pressed up close to her ass.

Roses' right hand abandoned her breast and slipped down her body, coming to rest on the apex of her thighs over the cotton white shorts she wore for bed. She slowly traced patterns over the seam of the shorts enjoying the feeling of it pressing against her needy centre. She rubbed back and forth along the stitching, the pleasure building, until the tension became too much. She needed more.

Tired of teasing Rose lifted her hips to grind herself into her hand, breath coming less steadily and more loudly. She pulled harshly on her nipple, plucking the taunt tip, squeezing and groping both breasts, hips working frenziedly against her hand. Reluctant to miss a moment of pleasure she wrenched her hand back and dove into her shorts, under her panties and rubbed two fingers along her soaked folds.

A loud groan escaped Rose as her index finger connected with her clit, pressed down firmly and slowly began to rub in tight, measured circles. Her breathing quietened into short pants as she unhurriedly pleasured herself, determined to make the feelings running through her last.

Mind once again returning to Emmett, a tiny whimper flew from her open mouth.

_He stood at the base of her bed and a large, calloused hand palmed his erection through his clothes. He watched her intently, eyes focused on the hand moving inside her shorts, every now and then flickering up to the one touching her breasts. He licked his lips as he slowly unzipped his overalls, a single hand slipping inside to touch himself, head rolling back as a grunt of pleasure broke free of his mouth. _

_A few wrist flicks later and his head lolled forward, eyes burning hot with desire as they met Roses'. He groaned, and, unable to stand it any longer, retrieved his hand to completely unzip his overalls allowing them to fall to the floor. He stood in a wifebeater and nothing else, grease stains smeared across his chest. A dark smattering of hair rose up his legs and out of view, hidden by the soiled top. His right hand returned to touch himself, the top covering any view Rose might have, instead only able to see his hand working vigorously beneath it. Emmett grumbled in aggravation and moved his other hand to join the first, his shirt lifting out of view as he did. _

_A thick, cut cock stood on display, his hand moving hurriedly over it. His other hand reached to cup himself as the first hand worked him for release, rolling his sensitive balls between his calloused fingers. _

Rose groaned in frustration and rubbed herself more desperately. She used her left hand to twist and pinch both nipples while her right index finger circled her clit, her body begging for release as it arched higher off the bed.

_Emmett looked down to watch himself, his erection large and pulsing, as his hand jerked anxiously up and down while he panted, sweat glistening on his forehead. His fingers tightened and twisted around the head eliciting a low growl from him. It throbbed in his tight grasp, a bead of pre-cum trickling from the top, sliding down his length only to be swept up by his frantic hand. _

The loud moans that escaped Roses' mouth could now be heard over the sound of the storm outside. With one last rough touch to her breasts she removed her left hand and raised it to her head, grabbed a pillow from underneath and placed it over her mouth, muffling the noises. Ignoring the idea of making this last Rose abandoned her clit and pushed her hand further down, plunging two fingers into her soaked entrance. She cried out and lifted her hips in time with her thrusting hand, pressing the pillow tightly over her face as her legs shook.

_Emmett was also close; his knee's shook and his head was thrown back, sweat shone on his body and his hand moved more frantically than ever. His chest heaved and his loud, panting breaths only encouraged Rose as she neared her release. With a loud roar of pleasure cum shot out the top of his enclosed fist, hit his shirt and slid down, his hand tugging himself to draw out the last of his pleasure. He lifted his head, staggered backwards and shot Rose a lazy, satisfied smirk before disappearing from her mind. _

As her heart hammered in her chest Rose slipped another finger inside herself and curled them upwards, hips slapping against her hand, palm grinding against the sensitive bundle of nerves as she sought out her own euphoria. Her thighs tightened and her stomach clenched when she finally hit that magical spot inside of her, her body shuddering as she screamed into the pillow while her fingers continued to plunge, desperately seeking to draw out the last of her pleasure.

With limbs that shook so much she could hardly move, she released the pillow from her mouth and freely panted into the warm night air. Rose removed her hand and allowed it to drop limply to the bed beside her, fingers still curled inwards that glistened with her arousal. Heart beating an irregular pattern, her eyes opened and glanced around the room one last time before they finally shut, too exhausted to remain open. Within minutes Rose was asleep, the storm no longer a bother, as she dreamt sweet dreams about a greasy, dirt covered, overall wearing mechanic called Mr Emmett Dale McCarty.

* * *

I have to admit, I wasn't a fan of Emmett in the books but the film's portrayal of his character definitely changed my mind and this was the result! I hope you enjoyed, click that little button and leave me some love :-)


End file.
